warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grass That Hides Sleeping Mouse (Tribe Of Dancing Petals)
Grass That Hides Sleeping Mouse is Feath's OC! No touches please and thank you! ''' Description Grass is stocky, a bit on the short side. His fur is a bit fluffy, but not long, and deep dark ginger with barely visible tabby stripes. His eyes are bright green, very large and round. The young tom has especially long whiskers, and though his paws are oversize and clumsy, when sorting plants, roots, or berries, they work nimbly and quickly. Personality A calm, gentle tom- Grass can be a bit awkward, and is more comfortable around plants than other cats. He is constantly worried that he'll disappoint his parents, his siblings, or his other kin- he is the kind of cat that focuses strongly on his family, not worrying much about himself. Grass is usually a pretty friendly tom, but can come off as stiff or uncomfortable when meeting new cats. Sometimes Grass seems to live in his head, losing focus on the tribe. Some cats call him "unmotivated", but this could not be less true. Grass is simply happy being a forager, helping out his kin, and trying his very best to make it through each day. Oddly, Grass often gets splitting headaches- these worry his sister, Mouse, very much. He will first start feeling light headed, maybe a bit nauseous, and then pounding pain will echo in his skull- sometimes, these get so bad that he loses his vision and has to lay down for the rest of the day. Grass insists that the headaches are no big deal, but this does not stop his tribemates from worrying. History Wip Relationships '''Mouse That Hides Beneath Berry Bush- He loves his sister very much- he wants to protect her always. It worries him that she is training to be a fighter, as that is the most dangerous tribe position. Grass would fight off an army of cats for Mouse- she is his best friend. They have grown apart from when they were kits, but their bond remains as strong as ever. Acorn That Falls From Shady Tree- His best friend, and cousin. Grass understands Acorn better than most anybody- they are as close as brothers. Grass can read Acorn's every movement, every expression that crosses his face, and knows exactly what his friend needs at almost any given time. Flicker Of Lightning Fire- Grass is closer with his mother than his is with his father- he comes to Flicker with all his problems, and trusts her more than even Mouse or Acorn. Squirrel That Flies From Treetops- Grass admires and respects his father, but more as a mentor than a father. Grass likes Squirrel, just doesn't quite love him. He think Squirrel is a brilliant forager, as well as a loyal member of the tribe. Spring Of Startled Hare- Grass thinks of his father's sister as a kind of second mother- he admires her abilities as a forager, as well as thinking of her as a respectable and kind she-cat. Twig That Snaps In The Wind- His little brother. Grass is puzzled by this tiny little creature- he seems more thoughtful than their sister Flame. Grass hopes that Twig grows up to be a forager, just like a lot of their kin- including himself, Squirrel, Acorn, and Spring. Flame That Dances Across Meadow- Grass is fascinated by his younger sister. She is, in his own words, "Like a tiny version of me and mother!" It's true that the kit looks a lot like Grass himself as well as acting like Flicker, which he finds odd and interesting. Bird That Sings In The Morning- Grass thinks of her as a close friend, with her being his sister Mouse's friend. He likes her determination and finds her interesting, but also worries about how reckless she is. Category:Toms Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:To-Bes Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress